The Story from Minu new version
by Shutingstar
Summary: Was wäre wenn ein junges Team, Sasuke zurück hohlen könnte? Und das auch noch ungeplannt? Die jungen Genin Samaly und Akuri ahnen bei ihrer ersten richtigen Mission nicht in welche Probleme sie da hineingeraten werden und welche unbeabsichtigten Konsequenzen diesen folgen!
1. Das Trio

-Autor-

W

enn ihr die Streiche nicht unterlasst werde ich mich gezwungen sehen euch Durchfallen zu lassen!" Tsunade wandte sich Iruka zu.

„Und du passt auf deine Rasselbande besser auf!"

Iruka verbeugte sich hastig und ging schnell mit seinen 3 Schülern hinaus auf den Trainingsplatz. Dort blieb er stehen und schaute wütend zu den 3 Kits zurück.

„Und seid ihr jetzt zufrieden? Jetzt habt nicht nur ihr einen verdammt schlechten Ruf bei Tsunade-sama, sondern auch ich! Das ist nicht gerade Positiv. Ich würde mich jetzt ein bisschen besser benehmen sonst kommt ihr in unterschiedliche Teams!"

„Wir wollen aber zusammen bleiben und nicht in unterschiedliche Teams gesteckt werden!" sagte Akuri trotzig. Akuri stand zwischen den beiden Mädchen und schaute Iruka böse an.

„Wir haben halt keine Lust den ganzen Tag, Ausdauerrunden auf dem Trainingsplatz zu rennen." sagte Hanabi sauer. Samaly stimmte ihr zu.

„Ja. Lieber eine Mission oder ein Auftrag! Das ist viel besser!" Iruka schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mann oh Mann. Euer Sensei tut mir jetzt schon Leid. Ihr seid ja noch schwerer zu hüten als ein Sack Flöhe." Akuri rümpfte empört die Nase.

„Ihr geht jetzt besser nach Hause. Morgen sind die Prüfungen und da sollte man doch ausgeruht sein, oder? Vergesst nicht: Punkt 8 Uhr morgen früh zu erscheinen." sagte er und ließ uns mit diesen Worten alleine stehen.

„Oh je. Ich werde mir wieder eine anständige Standpauke anhören müssen" sagte Hanabi und winkte uns zum Abschied bevor sie nach Hause flitzte.

Akuri und Samaly schlenderten in Richtung der Trainingsplätze als Joki und Moku ihnen entgegen kamen.

„Oh hallo, Samaly-sama!" sagte Moku und wurde rot. Ich lächelte verlegen.

„Hast du heute Abend schon,…" weiter kam er nicht. Joki fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Was für ein wunderschöner Abend! Perfekt für einen Spaziergang,.."

Moku stieß ihn zur Seite.

„Ja genau…"

Joki stieß ihn weg. Die beiden funkelten sich an.

„Ähm Jungs…"

Sie achteten nicht auf sie und fingen an zu streiten.

Sie schlich sich im Schatten von Akuri davon. Sie bemerkten ihre Abwesenheit erst als sie schon weiter mit Akuri gegangen war.

„Macht es dir etwa Spaß, den Jungen, den Kopf zu verdrehen?" fragte er gespielt ernst. Sie kapierte seine Anspielung und wirkte gegen.

„Macht es dir etwa, etwas aus?" Er hob empört denn Kopf.

„Warum sollte ich. Sie haben bei dir eh eine schlechte Wahl getroffen." Sie lachte.

„Ach ja und was..."

„Da seid ihr ja! Stellt euch vor... Ich musste heute wieder in Tsunades Büro und habe da komischerweise auch Hiashi und Sania getroffen, die wegen genau der gleichen Angelegenheit da wahren wie ich." Vor ihnen stand ein entnervter Shikamaru.

„Ups." sagte sie. Samaly schaute ertappt zu Akuri.

„Ähm. Ich muss noch für die schriftliche Prüfung, morgen lernen und ich muss eh so langsam nach Hause, Tschüss Samaly-kun!" Akuri hatte es auf einmal sehr eilig. Toller bester Freund! Mal abgesehen davon, dass es überhaupt keinen schriftlichen Test gab!

„Ich kann das erklären, Shikamaru-senpai. Wegen heute Morgen..." Shikamaru schaute mich ernst an.

„Du musst mir überhaupt nichts erklären, schließlich bin ich nicht dein Vater, aber ich hoffe dass du das, dass nächste Mal unterlässt. Ich habe keine Lust wieder in Tsunades Büro zu müssen und Ärger zu bekommen für Sachen die du gemacht hast." Sie rieb sich die Nase und grinste ihn frech an.

„Aber du bist mein Erziehungsberechtigter! Und deshalb musst du mir jetzt helfen bei meinen Shuriken Training!" Er lächelte mich Kopf schüttelnd an und ging mit ihr zu Trainingsplatz 9, der für jeden frei war. Shikamaru trainierte sie recht oft, da sie sonst niemand fragen konnte.

Ihr Vater ist schon vor ihrer Geburt gestorben und ihre Mutter ist bei einer Mission ums Leben gekommen als sie gerade mal 3 Jahre alt war.

Akuri hat sie auf genau diesem Trainingsplatz kennen gelernt, es gab damals einen heftigen Streit und schließlich einen Kampf und dann als sie beide zusammen brachen, schlossen sie Freundschaft. Und seit dem, wahren fast 6 Jahre vergangen.

Hanabi hat sie dann auf der Akademie kennen gelernt und inzwischen sind sie die besten Freundlinnen die man sich vorstellen konnte.

„Hey! Sama-kun! Jetzt ist Schluss mit Träumen! Jetzt ist Training angesagt!" rief Shikamaru und wirkte im nächsten Moment ein Jutzu.

„Ninpo: Jutzu des Schattenbesitzes!"

Sie trainierten denn ganzen Abend bis es dunkel war. Als Samaly keuchend und hungrig um Ende bat, willigte ihr Trainer gerne ein. Schließlich war es schon dunkel. Gemütlich schlenderten sie nach Hause. Es war das Familienhaus des Nara-Clans. Samaly zog müde die Tür auf.

„Wir sind wieder da!"

Shikamarus Mutter schaute um die Türecke aus der Küche. Sie rief sie zum Essen.

„Und Samaly-chan, war dein letzter Akademietag schön?" fragte die resolute Frau am Küchentisch als beide sich an den Tisch setzten. „Es ist ein tolles Gefühl, bald GeNin zu sein, oder?"

„Ja! Und wenn ich Glück habe, komme ich mit Akuri und Hanabi in ein Team!"

„Da ihr euch heute nicht gerade mit Lorbeeren geschmückt habt, würde ich mir nicht so viele Hoffnungen machen, Samaly-kun."

Sie schaute Shikamaru geknickt an.

„Ich weiß. Aber wir wären ein tolles und gutes Team...und wir würden weniger Anstellen…"

„Weniger?"

„Ja."

„Ich glaube eher mehr. Abgesehen davon braucht ihr noch einen Sensei, der euch haben will."

„Tsunade bestimmt einfach einen. Das ist unser kleinstes Problem!"

Bevor sie weiter streiten konnten, was bei Shikamaru wirklich nur mit Samaly ging, griff Shikaku in das Gespräch ein.

„Ihr dürft gleich weiter diskutieren, aber draußen. Shikamaru wie ist die Versammlung gelaufen?"

Er lehnte sich genervt zurück.

„Totale Zeitverschwendung. Es ist die dritte Suchaktion in den letzten Wochen gewesen. Das Tsunade aber gerade jetzt anfangen muss zu suchen, ist doch nicht zu fassen. Schließlich hatte dieser Spinner seit 4 Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr zu Konoha."

Shikaku nickte nachdenklich und Samaly wusste nicht worum es ging.

Samaly wurde es zu langweilig einer Unterhaltung zu zuhören die sie nicht verstand. Sie sagte, sie gehe ins Bett und tapste dann auch kurze Zeit später in ihr Zimmer. Sie machte die Tür hinter sich zu und zog sich geschwind um. Dann legte sie ihre Sachen zurecht und legte sich ins Bett. Sie lag eine ganze Zeit lang im Bett und schaute, durch das Fenster, nach draußen. Es war eine wolkenlose Nacht und die Sterne funkeln vom Himmel wie Glühwürmchen. Sie unterdrückten ihre Nervosität und sie glitt in einen Traumlosen Schlaf.


	2. Ein seltsamer Kauz

-Akuri-

H

ey, Akuri-niisan! Aufwachen!"

Verschlafen öffnete ich ein Auge und schloss es sogleich wieder, als ich Mica vor mir sah, der mich angrinste.

„Gute Morgen!" Er rüttelte mich an der Schulter und störte so meine bequeme Schlafstellung. Ich stieß ihn entrüstet weg. Als er danach immer noch an meiner Schulter rüttelte, setzte ich mich genervt auf.

„Was ist denn?!"

Er lachte und tätschelte mir die Wange.

„Brüderlein, muss aufstehen!" krähte er.

„Ach muss das Brüderchen, aufstehen, Hm?" Ich grinste ihn an und streckte die Arme nach ihm aus. Er ahnte was kommt und wollte lachend flüchten.

Ich packte ihn aber und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Zappelnd und kreischend versuchte er sich vor meinen Kitzel Attacken zu befreien.

„Aufhören!" lachte er, mir roten Wangen.

Nach einem letzten Bauchkitzler stellte ich ihn vor mein Bett. Er schwankte leicht erschöpft.

„Was ist denn los, kleiner Bruder?"

Er japste und stützte sich auf mein Knie.

„Du…hast verschlafen." Stieß er mit funkelten Augen aus. Verdutzt schaute ich ihn an, dann auf die Uhr.

„Verdammt!" Ich stürzte aus dem Bett. Es war 8.10 Uhr!

Im Runterrennen zog ich mir die Hose an. Beinah wäre ich mit einem Hosenbein hängen geblieben, konnte mich aber glücklicherweise am Geländer festhalten. Auf der letzten Stufe zog ich mir das T-Shirt über den Kopf und rannte ausversehen in meine Mutter.

„Akuri, was machst du denn noch hier? Haben die Prüfungen nicht schon begonnen?"

Ich antwortete nicht und rannte hastig in die Küche. Schnell goss ich die Milch in die Müslischüssel und verschüttete dabei das meiste. Während ich aus der Schüssel die Cornflakes löffelte, schnürte ich mir auf dem Esszimmerstuhl die Schuhe zu. Bald merkte ich, dass man mit einer Hand keine Schuhe binden konnte.

Gehetzt stellte ich die Schüssel auf den Tisch, wobei der Inhalt gefährlich hin und her schwappte. Mit zitternden Händen band ich sie zu und schlürfte die letzten Milchreste aus der Schüssel. Ich rannte durchs Haus und hätte schon wieder meine Mutter über den Haufen gerannt, wenn sie nicht ausgewichen wäre.

„Akuri. Warte einen Moment."

Ich stand wartend an der Tür. Meine Mutter kam in aller Seelen ruhe hinter mir her. Wie kann sie nur so ruhig sein?!

„Wenn ihr besteht, lade ich euch zum Essen ein. Bring Samaly und Hanabi mit. Und" Sie legte mir eine Halskette in die Hand.

„Das ist doch dein Medaillon."

Sie lächelte und schloss meine Hand.

„Es soll dir Glück bringen, Akuri." Ich umarmte sie, dankbar für diesen Vertrauensbeweis.

„Danke."

Ich zischte davon. Meine Uhr zeigte 8.20 Uhr an.

„Ich Vollidiot!" zischte ich mir zu. „Ausgerechnet heute zu spät zu kommen…"

„Hallo, Kleiner." Ich stolperte fast vor Schreck. Neben mir ist ein Konohaninja aufgetaucht. Er sprang neben mir her, als würden wir in Schritttempo gehen. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Das vermummte Gesicht grinste mich an.

„Na, bist du zu spät?"

Ich hatte keinen Atem für ein Gespräch. Was wollte er von mir.

„Wenn du dich nicht beeilst, bleibst du sitzen."

Was er nicht sagt! Entnervt rollte ich mit den Augen und rannte noch ein bisschen schneller.

Ich bog genervt von dem Kerl in die Zielgerade ein. Er kam hinter mir her und hatte mich kurz darauf eingeholt.

„Das sind keine guten Eigenschaften um ein Shinobi zu werden, Kleiner. Du solltest dir das abgewöhnen."

Ich blieb vor der Akademie stehen und drehte mich zu den Silberhaarigen um.

„Was wollen sie von mir? Dass ich zu spät bin, weiß ich selber! Haben sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als einem Schüler hinterher zu rennen?!"

Der maskierte Mann holte ein Buch aus seiner Tasche und begann zu lesen. Er beachtet mich nicht.

„Jetzt bist du sogar 21 Minuten zu spät, weil du dich hast ablenken lassen, junger Ninja." Er sah nicht auf. Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an. „Was stehst du hier noch rum? Schon 22 Minuten."

Verdattert löst ich den Blick von diesem komischen Kauz und stieg durchs offene Fenster. Denn gutmütigen Blick des Shinobis merkte ich nicht, der mir durchs Fenster folgte. Ich spürte das Metallstück, unter meiner Jacke, um meinen Hals ganz deutlich. Bring mir Glück!


	3. Team 15

-Samaly-

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich schon recht früh auf. Ich zog mich an und ging langsam Richtung Akademie. Die wuselten und überladene Hauptstraße war wie leer gefegt. Alle Läden hatten noch ein „GESCHLOSSEN" Schild hinter der Glastür. Als ich gerade hinter eine Kurve trat sah ich Hanabi die aus einer Nebengasse kam und sich mir anschloss. Wir gingen schweigend ein paar Schritte bis ich schließlich seufzte.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns lebe wohl sagen." Hanabi schaute betrübt zu mir.

„Ja, ich glaube die werden uns kaum in ein Team stecken, wenn man das von gestern beachtet." Ich nickte.

„Ich wette, wir werden wahrscheinlich einen abartig strengen Sensei bekommen." Sie nickte.

„Dann sind wir wohl ab heute eher Kongruenten als ein Team, oder?" Ich nickte traurig, wollte sie aber trotzdem aufmuntern.

„Aber trotzdem bin ich gespannt ob wir die Prüfungen bestehen und welchem Team wir zugeteilt werden! Viel Glück bei der Prüfung und ich wünsche dir ein super Team!" sagte ich und ging in die Akademie. Die Gänge schienen diesen Tag irgendwie länger zu sein. Ich stand schon fast zu spät im Klassenzimmer. Alle saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen, unser Lehrer Iruka war aber noch nicht da. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Platz, direkt vor Hanabi, die neben Loki saß, die auch sehr nett ist. Der Platz neben mir war leer. Wo ist verdammt noch mal dieser durchgeknallte Junge! Ich schaute erschrocken auf, als Sensei Iruka die Tür herein kam.

„Okay, ich werde euch nun einer nach dem anderem aufrufen und euch ins angrenzende Zimmer bringen, wo ihr Tsunade das Jutzu der Vervielfältigung vorführt und sie dann bewertet ob ihr bereit seit für den Rang des GeNin. Alles klar?" Ich schaute triumphierend zu Hanabi nach hinten die meinen Blick erwiderte. Dieses Jutzu hatten wir echt drauf. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit Shikamaru zu schlagen. Mit mehreren Anzugreifen und ich habe es durchs Training mit ihm ja auch gut geübt. Akuri war ein Meister in allem, außer sich in Geduld zu üben und Pünktlich zu sein, aber sonst galt er nicht ohne Grund als einer der Besten aus unserem Jahrgang. Wenn er jetzt wegen zu spät kommen durchfällt, wird er sich das niemals verzeihen. Ich biss mir nervös auf die Unterlippe.

Es ging nach Nachname, also kam ich vor ihm und Hanabi kam vor mir. Ich hoffe er kommt noch rechtzeitig.

„Okay. Als erstes kommt bitte Tai Saeki mit." Tai stand auf. Er war ein großer gut aussehender Typ mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und hellgrauen Augen. Er stand auf und ging mit Sensei Iruka ins Nebenzimmer.

Irgendwie ging die Zeit total schnell um. Kaum zehn Minuten später kam Iruka zurück.

„Okay, nun Maru Saeki. Sabra du kannst dich bereithalten, du kommst gleich danach dran." Maru sah ihrem großen Bruder oder ihrer Zwillings Schwester überhaupt nicht Ähnlich. Sie hatte dunkelblaue Haare und blaue Augen. Sie sah zwar nett aus aber sie war wie ihre Schwester, angeberisch und zickig. Sie ging mit unauffälligen Schritten zwischen den Reihen hindurch und folgte unserem Sensei. Wo bleibt Akuri? Er kam zwar als letzter aber trotzdem.

Iruka kam nach 7 Minuten zurück und nahm Sabra mit, die mit ihren hellbraunen Haaren, die schönste im Klassenraum war. Iruka kam auch diesmal viel früher als zehn Minuten zurück.

„Ryo Sugita. Danach Moku Hajashi und dann Kobi Inuzuka und Tsubasa." Ryo war ein weiß Haariger Junge mit braunen Augen. Er stammt aus einem Nebenzweig des Hatake Clan und hatte nur noch einen Verwandten und der war auch nur ein Onkel. Er war der Klassenbeste in unserem Jahrgang.

Kobi ist von Inuzuka Clan. Sie hatten schon seit vielen Generationen eine enge Bindung zu Ninja Tieren, denn sogenannten Niken. Deshalb war Tsubasa ein hellrotes Kätzchen. Ein rotes Bändlein um seinen Fuß mit eingeprägtem Konohazeichen war sein Stirnbandersatz.

Moku stammte aus keinem Clan und ist auch sehr schüchtern, auch wenn er sein Chakra wirklich unter Kontrolle hat. Nachdem auch diese drei fertig waren kam Joki Adachi und Yakumo Kurama dran.

Dann war Hanabi dran, schließlich noch Loki Senju. Seit dem Beginn der Prüfung, vergingen 20 Minuten.

„Okay, Loki, du bist dran. Samaly du bist danach dran."

Ich schluckte. Ich war die vorletzte und Akuri war immer noch nicht da! Als ich gerade Iruka davon unterrichten wollte legte sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

„Hey. Entschuldigung die Verspätung. Ging nicht anders." Ich wirbelte herum und sah Akuri hinter mir stehen. Ich schaute ihn böse an.

„Das war ja mal wieder typisch! Immer denn großen Auftritt in letzter Sekunde kommen!" Er sah ziemlich abgekämpft aus. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und sein Kopf rot vor Anstrengung.

„Samaly Sarutobi. Du bist dran. Akuri Wasaki du kommst als letzter." Akuri und ich schaute hinter uns wo Sensei Iruka in der Tür stand.

„Okay, Sensei." sagte er als wäre er schon die ganze Zeit dagewesen. Ich ging mit Iruka in den angrenzenden Raum. Es befand sich keine Einrichtung in ihm nur zwei Tische an denen, Kotetsu und Aoba saßen und mich erwartungsvoll anschauten. Ich schluckte und trat in die Mitte des Zimmers.

„Okay, Samaly. Jetzt zeig uns mal das Jutzu der Vervielfältigung." sagte Kotetsu freundlich. Iruka nickte zustimmend. Als ich es probierte fiel mir auf einmal nicht mehr ein wie man es macht. Ich hatte denn totalen BLACKOUT! Ich überlegte fieberhaft. Und probierte es erneut.

„Konzentriere dich Samaly. Wir beißen nicht und du kannst dir Zeit lassen." sagte Aoba beschwichtigend. Wie, für mich etwa, extra Würste?! Das geht überhaupt nicht! Ich sammelte mich und wirkte das Jutzu, da es mir plötzlich wieder einfiel.

„Jutzu der Vervielfältigung!" Ich hatte es geschafft! Neben mir standen vier Doppelgänger die genauso aussahen wie ich. Triumphierend löste ich sie wieder auf.

„Bestanden. Gut gemacht." sagte Iruka. Ich grinste ihn an und lief dann hinaus in die Trainingshalle wo die anderen schon warteten.

„Hey, Sama-kun! Und hast du bestanden?" fragte mich Hanabi mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ja und nach deiner Stimmung nach zu urteilen hast du auch bestanden." sagte ich zurück und sie nickte stolz.

„Ist Akuri eigentlich wieder aufgetaucht?"

„Ja. Er ist kurz bevor ich dran war, gekommen. Dieser Idiot, macht es immer spannend! Naja, ich glaube der schafft die Prüfung mit dem kleinen Finger. Also haben wir alle bestanden!" Ich lachte Hanabi an und umarmte sie glücklich.

„Wer hat denn noch alles Bestanden?" Hanabi deute auf eine Gruppe von Schülern die am Rand der Wände standen. Es waren elf mit uns beiden.

„Die ganze Klasse?" sagte ich. Der Jahrgang hat aus 12 Schülern bestanden. Dieser Jahrgang war sehr klein, da wir der erste Jahrgang nach Pains Angriff gewesen sind. Aber das alle bestanden hatten?

„Weißt du, Ryo hat sich umgehört welche Sensei wir bekommen könnten.

Weißt du was, wie bekommen wahrscheinlich ganz neue Senseis, weißt du?

Die Auswahl fällt auf diese Jōnins: Neji Hyūga, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno und Hinata Hyūga. Temari können wir nicht bekommen da sie halb aus Suna ist. Also bleiben nur die vier. Shikamaru hat ja leider schon ein Team. Und zwölf durch drei ist vier und das heißt das wir einen dieser Shinobis zum Senseis bekommen." Ich schaute sie amüsiert an. Ryo war immer bestens informiert, was in der Stadt los war und Hanabi hörte ihm immer mit viel Interesse zu. Als ich gerade etwas erwidern wollte, kam uns Akuri entgegen.

„Und hast du bestanden?" fragte er mich. Ich schaute in verärgert an.

„Was denkst du denn!? Und wenn du nicht bestanden hättest wärst du nicht so gelassen. Also haben wir alle bestanden! Das heißt unsere Chancen steigen drastisch, das wir in ein Team kommen!" Er schaute mich keck an und wandte sich Hanabi zu.

„Und wie können wir erreichen, dass wir 100%tig in ein Team kommen?" Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung." Wir seufzten gleichzeitig vor Enttäuschung.

„Wir müssen uns darauf einstellen, dass die uns ganz trennen werden."

„Macht nicht so ein Gesicht." Munterte uns Akuri auf. „Wir werden immer Freunde bleiben. Das steht fest. Und zur Feier des Tages hat uns meine Mutter zum Essen eingeladen."

Hanabi rieb sich den Bauch vor Vorfreude.

„Sania, kocht wunderbar." Murmelt sie. „Ich will auch so kochen können, wenn ich größer bin."

Akuri lachte.

Ich konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. Wir hatten bestanden. Alle…

„Hey…" Ich streckte die Hand aus. „Wir haben es geschafft, wir werden Shinobis!"

Akuri grinst schief, aber stolz und schlug ein. Hanabi kamen fast die Tränen vor Glück und legte ihre Hand auf unsere.

„Das was Akuri gesagt hat, war ein Schwur. Freunde für immer und ewig. Selbst wenn wir nun in verschiedenen Team mitmischen."

„Ja, für immer ein Team." Schniefte Hanabi.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?" fragte Akuri halbherzig. Seinen Augen war aber anzusehen, dass er eigentlich nicht so dachte.

„Nein. Das ist ein festes Band der Freundschaft. Es wird niemals reisen. Wir halten uns immer den Rücken frei."

Alle nickten. Angespannt, aber glücklich warteten wir auf Sensei Iruka der die Teams verkündet.


End file.
